1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switching DC-DC regulators, and more particularly, to a technique of detecting a light output loading condition of synchronous switching regulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems and methods to sense light loading of synchronous switching regulators are known. Known systems and methods generally detect light load conditions by adding a sense resistor in the conduction path, or by sensing a voltage rise in the regulator's output. A disadvantage of these standard systems and methods is the necessity to add costly components to detect light loads. Such known synchronous switching regulator light load detection techniques inefficiently detect light loads by failing to recognize that assets already employed in synchronous switching regulators can also serve to detect a light loading operating point. In view of the foregoing, a need exists in the synchronous switching DC-DC regulator art for a system and method to detect light load conditions by using assets already employed in the switching regulator thereby eliminating the need for additional components such as sense resistors or other components necessary to monitor a voltage rise in the regulator's output.